


stronger together

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Anger, Confessions, Confrontations, Episode 185, F/M, Frustration, Gunshot Wounds, Minor Violence, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: When Vansh comes back home with a bullet wound, Riddhima becomes his fierce protector and gets to the bottom of what went wrong.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 1





	stronger together

Riddhima’s heart raced seeing Vansh be carried into the house with Kabir’s support.

“Vansh!” She took a few steps towards him but was beaten to it by Aangre and Aryan who went forth to provide their brute strength.

“Kya hua Vansh ko?” Daadi asked in a panicked voice.

“Goli lagi hai.” Kabir informed, slightly out of breath.

Riddhima stopped the men in their tracks by coming to stand before them.

Looking at Kabir, she spoke, “Akal ke dushman, isse ghar kyun lekar aaye ho? Seedhe hospital lekar jaana chahiye tha na?”

“Don’t shout at him.” Vansh spoke weakly. “He saved my life.”

Riddhima squinted her eyes at him. Pointing a strict finger at her husband, she warned him, “Tum toh na hi kuch bolo toh better hai. Khoob dikh ra hai kitni jaan bachayi hai isne.” Turning to Aangre, she commanded, “Get him into the fcking car. We’re taking him to the hospital.”

“No hospital.” Vansh argued in a weak tone.

“Acha?” Riddhima crossed her arms. “Toh yeh goli kaun nikale ga? Tumhare yeh half bro?” She gestured towards Kabir.

“Tum nikaal sakti ho.” Vansh suggested. “Doctor ho na.”

Riddhima looked at him in disbelief. “I’m a physiotherapist, not a fcking surgeon Vansh! Do you have any idea how risky it can be to take out bullet wounds?” Riddhima’s voice rose as she began listing out all the complications. “First of all, I have no idea how deep the wound is. Did it hit the bone, some nerves, or just some muscles? I can’t tell without the proper equipment. If I try to extract the bullet, I need the correct sterilization tools so that I don’t run the risk of causing some infections. I will also need some anaesthesia so that you don’t go into shock. Not to mention I don’t want to nick an artery while taking out the bullet or you could lose a lot of blood. And if you do end up having major blood loss phir kahan se khoon lekar aaoon? Tumhare iss sautele bhai se?”

Riddhima huffed in anger. She ran a hand over her heated face to calm herself down a little.

“Riddhima-” Vansh spoke but was interrupted by his wife.

“I’m going to say this one last time Vansh Raisinghania.” She spoke in a calm, deadly tone. “Shut the fck up and get into the fcking car. I’m not interested in becoming a widow today.”

Vansh sighed and nodded at Aangre. The two men turned him around and led him back outside.

“Riddhima,” Daadi approached her with immense concern written all over her face. “Vansh.”

“He’ll be fine Daadi.” Riddhima reassured. “I have to go. Baad mein milte hai.”

She followed the men outside of the mansion while dialling a number.

As she bounded down the stairs, she urgently spoke, “Get me the Chief of Surgery on the phone  _ right now _ _._ ”

She swung the car door open and began her drive to the hospital.

* * *

Riddhima cradled her styrofoam cup of bitter black coffee. She wasn’t a huge fan of the beverage but she needed something to keep her awake and coffee usually did the trick.

It had been hours since Vansh had been taken into the operating theater. Every minute that passed had been extremely worrisome but it also soothed Riddhima to know that he was in safe, professional hands. Dr. Mathur was one of the best surgeons in the country, and given his track record, there was no way anything could go wrong. Still, Riddhima knew better than to keep her hopes up high. Vansh will survive the surgery. She had full faith in that. She just didn’t know what kind of post operative healing he would need. Apparently, the bullet didn’t just hit his muscles like he had foolishly believed. It had nicked his femur and the shrapnel from his bone had lodged themselves within some of his veins and muscles.

Riddhima released a deep breath. She made the right call of bringing him to the hospital. If he had left his fate in her hands then he would have surely been dead by now.

Riddhima walked over to the trashcan and threw the styrofoam cup in.

“Bhabhi, you can go home if you want.” Aangre suggested. “I can take care of things here.”

Riddhima shook her head. “I’m staying here. I’m going to be here when he opens his eyes. We have a lot of unfinished business to get through.”

Aangre pressed his lips and took his seat in one of the plastic chairs.

Riddhima couldn’t wait until the surgery was over and Vansh was conscious. He had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Kabir and Aryan were the first to go home. Aangre had decided to stay back with Riddhima until he knew for sure that Vansh was safely out of surgery. That had been about two hours ago. Now it was only Riddhima who sat in the darkened room with her unconscious husband.

Her eyes were heavy with sleep and she was on the verge of falling into a deep slumber but the thought of being asleep when Vansh woke up unsettled her. Maybe if she shut her eyes for a few minutes... just a quick little nap and then she can stay awake.

Riddhima rested her head next to his uninjured thigh, and gently held his wired hand. Her quick ten minute nap had turned into hours’ worth of deep sleep.

* * *

Riddhima woke up to a gentle patting of her hair. She blinked her eyes and saw Vansh staring softly back at her. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

“You looked beautiful.” Vansh spoke in a rough voice.

“And you were fcking stupid.” Riddhima retorted. In a more hissing tone, she asked, “Seriously Vansh, what the  _ fck _ were you thinking? Going out to such a dangerous deal without any protection? Without  _ Aangre _ ?”

Vansh sighed. “Riddhima-”

“Kya Riddhima?” She scolded. “Meine tumse kaha bhi tha mat jao mat jao, but nahi. Tumhe toh bas apni deal ki pari hui thi. Tell me Vansh, was it worth the fcking bullet through your leg?”

“I’m alive aren’t I?” He spat back irritably.

Riddhima slapped her hands together and bowed her head before him. “Thank you for doing the bare minimum Vansh. It was mighty kind of you.”

“Riddhima, you’re overreacting now.”

“I’m overreacting?” She asked in disbelief. “Okay Vansh. So please tell me what the correct reaction is upon seeing your spouse getting shot. Considering you have lots of experience with it, I’m sure you’re somewhat of an expert by now.”

While Riddhima waited for him to answer with a clenched jaw, Vansh stared back at her with a fury growing in his eyes.

“Yeh gussa na kissi aur ko dikhana. Mujh par tumhara yeh raub nahi chalega.” Riddhima warned him.

“Where’s the doctor?” He asked in a demanding tone.

“First answer my questions.”

“Doctor.”

“Questions.”

Vansh stared at her for a long minute before he firmly told her, “No.”

Riddhima scoffed. “Should I call Kabir? Maybe you would like to speak to him instead. Considering how he’s your new best friend.”

Vansh squinted his eyes at her.

“Don’t give me that look. Kuch zyaada hi pyaar aa raha tha na kal uss par. You know what, I should bring him. Din bhar baatein karte rehna uske saath.” She had stood up to leave when Vansh grabbed her hand and made her sit back down.

“Riddhima. I almost died yesterday. Itna gussa karna zaroori hai?” He asked softly.

Riddhima pulled her hand out of his grip. Though her eyes watered, she kept her voice calm and strong. “Haan, zaroori hai. Mera gussa zaroori hai  _ because _ you almost died yesterday Vansh. Mera gussa zaroori  _ hai  _ because you’re being reckless with your life. Tumhe ek baar bhi meri yaad nahi aayi? Tumne ek baar bhi nahi socha ki agar mein mar gaya toh Riddhu ka kya hoga? Din bhar kehte rehte ho ‘I love you Riddhima’, yeh hai tumhara pyaar?”

Shaking his head, he tried to reach out to her, but she swatted his hand away.

Furiously swiping at her tear, she demanded to know, “Woh Kabir waha kya kar raha tha? Hmm? Tum toh har important deals par Aangre ko saath mein lekar jaate ho na? Phir iss baar kyun nahi lekar gaye?”

“I don’t know Riddhima. Mein Kabir ko apne saath nahi lekar gaya.” Vansh replied.

“So he was following you.” She stated.

Vansh clenched his jaw. Through his eyes, Riddhima saw him connect dots and come to his own conclusions. Whatever it was, Riddhima knew he wouldn’t share them with her. It didn’t change the fact that she wanted Kabir to be punished.

“He saved me.” Vansh asserted.

“Are you kidding me Vansh?”

“Riddhima, whatever his reasons were for being at that spot, the truth is that agar usse mujhe marna hi hota then he wouldn’t have saved me.”

“Then he’s playing a long game.” Riddhima crossed her arms. “I don’t know what it is but there’s no way he saved you out of the goodness of his heart. I mean, this is fcking Kabir, Vansh. There’s a motive behind every little thing he does aur yahan toh isne bahut baara kaand kiya hai.”

Riddhima shook her head and mumbled incoherently under her breath.

“Riddhima, I’ll look into it.” Vansh said.

“No you won’t. Kuch bhi karne ke halat mein nahi ho tum.” She bit back.

Vansh was about to speak when the door swung open and the doctor walked in. Riddhima moved back, creating a tangible space between her and Vansh. It didn’t go unnoticed by the doctor as he cleared his throat and began speaking to them about how the surgery went. As he rattled on, Riddhima began devising a plan of what Vansh’s recovery treatment would look like. She’ll need to see his medical reports in order to finalize her plan though.

Once the doctor had left, Riddhima had stood up, and pulled out her phone.

“Kisse phone kar rahi ho?” Vansh asked.

“Aangre. Everyone will want to know that you’re okay.” Riddhima replied. “They should come here and see you. Especially your beloved half bro.”

Vansh sighed. Riddhima walked out of the room to make her call.

* * *

“You should go.” Riddhima told Kabir. “Vansh was asking for you.”

Though there was a smile on his face, Kabir blinked in confusion. “Mujhe kyun?”

“You saved him.” Riddhima replied coldly. “It’s all he can talk about. He’ll want to thank you personally. It’s best if you go.”

Kabir nodded his head. “Fine, if you say so.”

Riddhima rolled her eyes. Her fingers were itching to throttle his throat. She opted for leading him outside instead. After his car had left the mansion, Riddhima waited for several minutes to ensure that he was gone for sure. When she was satisfied, she marched back inside and headed straight for Kabir’s room. That man was up to no good and she was going to find proof of it once and for all.

The second she entered his room, Riddhima froze in her tracks. A cold wave of disgust washed over her. Standing before her was a large body sized cardboard cut out of herself. Riddhima didn’t even want to know what kind of heinous and creepy things Kabir did with it.

She pulled open the doors to his cupboard and began sifting through his belongings inside. Even if she doesn’t find anything linked to Vansh inside, the cut out of herself was more than enough for her to take action against him.

She paused seeing a safe hidden in the back. The password couldn’t be anything too obvious. Maybe his mom’s birthday? The day he joined the police academy? Riddhima glanced at the cut out behind her. Maybe her own birthday?

She punched in the numerical code. It was incorrect.

Maybe the day she proposed to him? Or the day they had first met?

Riddhima cursed under her breath for she couldn’t even remember when those days were. She closed her eyes and tried to think clearly back to the times when Vansh wasn’t a part of her life. She tried to conjure up associated memories to further assist her. When one date popped into her mind, she quickly punched in the numbers. She breathed out a sigh of relief when it worked. The date belonged to the first time they had kissed. Riddhima felt even more disgusted.

She pulled open the safe’s metallic door and found a gun, a box of ammunition, a stack of cash and a singular royal blue pouch. She reached out for the pouch and tugged at the golden drawstrings. Riddhima was stunned to see shimmering diamonds inside.

Why the fck would Kabir have a bunch of diamonds lying around? Where the fck did he even get them?

Riddhima slammed the safe’s door, closed the cupboard door, glared at the cardboard version of herself and left his room.

She locked herself in her own bedroom, took out a fresh new set of clothes and went to the bathroom.

* * *

It had been well over an hour since Riddhima had been soaking in her bubble bath. It was meant to soothe her but there were far too many questions swirling around in her mind.

She stared at the diamond in her hand and kept wondering where the fck Kabir got his hand on such a thing. If he had such precious jewels in his possession, then why the hell would he be going after Vansh for his property and money? Surely, these stones would have been able to fetch him a couple million.

What if these diamonds didn’t belong to him? If not him, then who?

Riddhima couldn’t help but think about Vansh. Even though she had no solid proof of the connection, something in her gut kept pointing her that way.

She put the diamond back in its pouch and closed it. She sank a little deeper into the bathtub and closed her eyes.

She needed Vansh to come back home right away.

* * *

It had taken Vansh at least five days for him to return home.

In his absence, Riddhima had kept a keen eye on Kabir whenever he was in her presence. He would mill about frantically, and she often caught him speaking to someone over the phone in hushed whispers. She didn’t know who it was or what the conversation was about, but she had a strong feeling that the missing diamonds were involved.

It partly made her feel good to see him scurry around like a rat who had its tail caught on fire, but it also put her on the edge. What if Kabir acted out and did something in his desperation? What if he tried to hurt Vansh again?

No. There’s no way she would allow that to happen again.

“Abhi bhi naraz ho?” Vansh asked.

Riddhima turned around to see Vansh seated up on her side of the bed.

“Riddhima, please. I’m sorry.”

“For what exactly?” She asked, crossing her arms. “For being so god damn arrogant you thought you were actually invincible? Oh, how can I forget? Tum toh  _ the _ Vansh Raisinghania ho na? Tumhe toh maut chu bhi nahi sakti. Then what the  _ fck _ is this?” She hissed, pulling up the blanket to reveal his bandaged thigh.

“ _ Riddhima _ , meine kaha na I’m sorry.”

“Well stop saying it because it’s not enough.” She spat.

Vansh held her hand and made her sit down beside him. He squeezed her hand and Riddhima looked away. She had to be angry at him just a little longer.

“Riddhima.” He softly called to her.

She refused to meet his eyes. She felt her hand be lifted and his lips press against them. Her palm was flattened and pressed across his bearded cheek.

“Riddhima, ek baar bhi meri taraf dekho gi nahi?” He asked with pain in his voice.

“Nahi.” She tried pulling her hand away but he held on.

“Riddhima, look at me.” He spoke in a more insistent tone.

She refused to do so. Her hand was released.

“Then I guess uss din mujhe mar jaana chahiye tha.”

His words made Riddhima snap her attention to him. Before she could even comprehend what she was doing, she had raised her hand and slapped him across the face. It wasn’t enough. He turned his face back to her and she slapped him again. Just like that both hands flailed across his cheeks and at his chest while Riddhima finally let her hot tears fall out. After a few minutes Vansh grabbed her wrists to stop her. Still crying, she dropped her head against his chest.

“Riddhu.” He mumbled across her hair.

“Ab kyun Riddhu Riddhu kar re ho? Tum zara si bhi fikar nahi hai meri.” She cried.

“I don’t care about you?” He asked. “Look at me,” He lifted her chin, “I don’t care about you?”

Riddhima fell against him and hugged him tightly. “Yeh sab karna zaroori hai kya Vansh? Agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh mein-” She couldn’t even let herself finish the horrible statement.

Vansh lifted her head to make her face him.

With immense sorrow in his eyes, he told her, “Yehi meri duniya hai Riddhima. Ya toh jeeyo, ya phir mar jao. Koi 9 - 5 job nahi hai jo jab mann kiya nikal liye ya phir badal liya.”

Though Riddhima knew this, hearing it out loud somehow made it worse.

“Aur yeh phir kabhi mat kehna ki mujhe tumhari fikar nahi hai.” His face crumpled as his own tears fell. “Jab goli lag kar mein gir gaya tha meine pehli baar ek khaufnaak dard mehsoos kiya Riddhima. Ki agar mein mar gaya toh tum,” He shook his head, “tum toh jeete jee mar jaati.”

Riddhima grasped his wrists and cried as well.

“Ek dum hil chuka tha Riddhima.” He hugged her tightly. “Yeh paanch din tumhare bina meine kaise bitaye tum nahi jaanti. Har pal jab tum mere saath hospital mein nahi thi bas ek hi khayal tha mere mann mein. Agar mein yahan mar gaya-”

“Vansh!” Riddhima looked up and cupped his face. “Tumhe kuch nahi hoga. Main hoon na tumhare saath. Tumhe  _ kuch _ nahi hone dungi.”

“ _ Riddhima _ , yeh duniya-”

“Shamal karo mujhe.” She asserted. Wiping her own tears, she spoke in a more commanding tone. “You have to include me.”

“Riddhima, I can’t.”

“Yes you can, and you will.” Riddhima argued. Cupping his face, she told him, “Vansh, tum phir se aise kamzor nahi par sakte. Tum har baazi jeetni hai.” When Vansh looked at her silently, she continued, “I refuse to be your weakness Vansh. Mein tumhari takat ban na chahti hoon. Whenever you see me, tumhare andar darr nahi, bal ke himmat milni chahiye. Jaise mujhe milti hai tumhe dekh kar.” He gazed upon her in surprise. Riddhima nodded. “Mein jab bhi kissi problem mein hoti hoon, tumhe yaad kar leti hoon. Ki agar Vansh hota woh kya karta, kaise sochta. Hamesha kaamyaab nahi hoti, but koshish zaroor karti hoon.”

“You think of me?” Vansh asked in a quiet whisper, as if he didn’t quite believe what he was hearing.

Riddhima nodded. “Bappa aur tum. Tum dono ki jagah ek jaisi hi hai meri life mein.”

“Oh Riddhu.” He breathed, before bringing her in for a heated kiss.

Riddhima kissed him back just as passionately. For five whole days she’s been wanting to do this. Five days in which she punished both him and herself for a fate that neither of them could have seen coming. When Vansh reached for the zipper on her blouse, Riddhima broke the kiss and pulled away.

“We can’t.” She shook her head.

“Why not?” He asked, kissing her on the cheek.

“Because you’re still injured and you need to heal.”

“Riddhima, it’s fine.”

“No, it’s not.” She kept his hands at bay. “We’re not doing anything until you’ve fully healed.”

“You can’t be serious.” He groaned.

“Oh, but I am. Consider it your punishment for all the pain you put me through.” She fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.

“Riddhu please.” He whined, pressing his lips against her cheek.

Riddhima remained firm in her stance.

“Vaise bhi mujhe tumhe kuch dikhana hai.” She pulled herself out of his grip and walked towards the bathroom.

“Kya?”

Riddhima moved the countertop forward and reached behind until she felt the pouch. Grabbing it, she pulled it open to make sure that the diamonds were still in there. Satisfied that they were, she pushed the countertop back to its position.

Approaching Vansh, she threw the pouch at him and he caught it with both hands. His eyes widened in surprise. He opened it and was stunned to see the precious stones inside.

“Yeh tumhe kahan se mile?” He asked with a dangerous tone to his voice.

“Kabir ke kamre mein.” Riddhima answered, crossing her arms. “He had a safe in his cupboard. Uss mein mile the.”

Vansh cursed under his breath. “Where the  _ fck _ is he?”

“Out somewhere.” She answered with a shake to her head.

Now that she thought about it, this would be the perfect time for her to show him the other creepy thing he was up to.

“Utho.” She told him. “There’s something else I have to show you.”

To say Vansh was furious would have been an understatement. Seeing his wife’s cut out in the room of his worst enemy, that too, so close to the bed - it was more than enough to make Vansh’s blood boil.

“Bring me Kabir  _now_! ”

* * *

Though he was injured and had to pace back and forth with a cane, Vansh continued to do so. He ignored the pleas of his sisters and grandmother who insisted on him resting. Riddhima knew that wasn’t going to happen until Kabir came home.

“Bhai, aap at least baith toh jayie.” Ishani suggested out of concern.

Vansh’s glare at her silenced any other suggestions she would have dared to make. Vansh’s furious eyes shifted to the main entrance and Riddhima followed his gaze. A dangerous glint flashed in her eyes too.

Kabir slowed down his steps as he walked into the mansion.

“Kya baat hai? Aap sab mujhe aise kyun dekh re hai?” He asked with a light chuckle.

Riddhima shook her head at him. The sheer audacity he had to pretend like nothing happened astonished her. Vansh marched his way over to Kabir, and without another thought, swung the cane across his face.

“Vansh!” Daadi screamed in shock.

“Ishani, Daadi ko kamre mein lekar jao. She shouldn’t be here for this.” Riddhima instructed.

Wordlessly, Ishani did as she was asked.

“Vansh, what the hell is wrong with you!” Kabir seethed.

Vansh struck him once more, this time drawing blood out of his head.

“That was for daring to conspire against me.” Vansh growled. He hit him again making him collapse to the floor. “That is for betraying me.” With the pointed end of the cane, Vansh brought it down over Kabir’s groin. “And  _ that’s _ for lusting after my wife.”

Curling into a ball, Kabir groaned while covering his private area. With his good leg, Vansh continued to kick and hurl abuses at him. When Riddhima saw sweat trickle down his face, she pulled Vansh back.

“I did no such thing!” Kabir shouted, trying to pull himself to a stand.

Riddhima rolled her eyes. “Just give it a break Kabir. We already found the evidence in your room. I mean, how low can you get? I’m married now for goodness’ sake!”

Kabir shook his head.

“I am you fcking nut!” Riddhima shouted. “We made a big mistake keeping you around.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the front of the mansion. “But aisi galti phir nahi karenge. Iss baar tum humesha ke liye bahar rahoge.”

“Riddhima, you can’t do this to me! Mein bhi Raisinghania hoon!”

“No you’re not, you fcking lunatic!” She screamed. “Kis haq se tum yeh rishta jor rahe ho? Khoon se toh ho hi nahi sakta. Aur jo tumhari Maa thi woh abhi jail mein sar rahi hai. Aur jo kaand usne kiya hai na, uske Raisinghanias toh kya, unke paale hue kutte bhi usse accept nahi karenge. Toh tum kya cheez ho?” Turning to the guards, she ordered, “Dhakke maar kar nikalo isse. Aur yaad rakhna yeh phir kabhi andar aa na paye.”

As the guards carried him out, Kabir yelled out his irrational vows of coming back to the mansion again. Riddhima simply shook her head at his delusional perception. How the fck did she ever love him?

Riddhima walked back into the mansion to where Vansh had taken a seat on the sofa. She quickly crouched beside him, seeing him breathe heavily.

“Vansh, tum teekh toh ho? Doctor ko call karun?”

He shook his head. “Just need to catch my breath.” He said, resting his head back against the sofa.

“How’s your leg? Woh toh teekh hai na?” She asked, rubbing the back of his hand.

He nodded. He wrapped one arm around her and kissed her atop the head.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

“For what?”

“For being my strength today. You finished what I started.”

Riddhima smiled. “Like, I said, humein ek dusri ki takat bana chahiye. Kamzori nahi.”

She kissed him gently on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and listened to Vansh’s heartbeat calm down to a stable rhythm.


End file.
